Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara
Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara is the two-hundred-twelfth episode of the Bleach anime. Captains Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihōin leave to the Human World with the Hollowfied captains and lieutenants. Summary Urahara and Tessai confront Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen and his two accomplices. As Gin Ichimaru jokingly says that they've been caught, Aizen calmly greets the two senior Shinigami and orders Kaname Tōsen to not do anything. An injured Captain Shinji Hirako walks up to Urahara and asks why he's here, whilst scolding him simultaneously. Urahara comments on his mask, to which Shinji replies solemnly, and turns to look sadly at his fallen lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. He then faces Aizen and asks what he's doing there; he is told that the Fifth Division lieutenant merely stopped by the scene and found the investigation team in their current state, so he tried to heal them. Urahara sees through his lies and both converse for a short amount of time. He concludes that Aizen is responsible for all the events that have recently occurred in Soul Society; essentially Hollowfication research. Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen prepare to leave, but Tessai attacks them, specifically Aizen, with Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. However, the lieutenant responds with a defensive spell, Bakudō #81, Dankū. This causes a massive explosion in the forest which devastates most of the area. As Tessai and Urahara look on, both totally speechless, Aizen's group has disappeared. Tessai apologizes for letting such a thing happen while Urahara wonders just what Aizen truly is. Suddenly, Shinji's Hollowfication continues to take effect and he begins yelling in pain. Urahara is asked to reverse the process, but he states he cannot do so, as it's developed too much already. Nonetheless, Tessai knows of Urahara's expertise in Hollowfication and thus, must know how to reverse the effects even at such a critical level. Urahara admits he does indeed have knowledge of it and Tessai states that he will bring the eight affected Shinigami to the Twelfth Division barracks, even in their current state; there, Urahara can save them with what he has. He uses a combination of two forbidden Kidō spells; Jikanteishi, to halt the time in that area and Kūkanten'i to transport them to the barracks. While there, Urahara explains to a now-exhausted Tessai how he discovered Hollowfication and reveals a powerful creation of his: the Hōgyoku. He begins to go to work. However, at dawn, both men realize that they are unsuccessful in saving their fellow Shinigami. Suddenly, outside, both are confronted by several Shinigami and arrested, claimed to have been under the orders of Central 46. Both are put under a trial, or interrogation, rather. During the prosecution, they are asked what they were doing at midnight yesterday and if it was for their Hollowfication experiments. As the judges continue, Urahara realizes that they are being framed for Aizen's own dirty work. He asks how they learned such information and if it was Aizen who told them; much to his shock, however, they claim Aizen never left the Seireitei that night and that there are several witnesses to prove it. A messenger then arrives and reports evidence of Hollowfication experiments in the Twelfth Division barracks. With this, Central 46 declares both Shinigami's sentences: Tessai is to be locked away for using forbidden Kidō while Urahara is to be exiled permanently to the Human World, devoid of any Reiryoku. In addition, the Hollowfied Shinigami will all be killed. Suddenly, a person barges in the building and interrupts the meeting. The person breaks Urahara and Tessai free before escaping the vicinity with them. Underneath Sōkyoku Hill, the sentenced Shinigami's rescuer identifies herself as Yoruichi. She says she'll scold them later for not bringing her with them the previous night and reveals she brought the Hollowfied Shinigami, as well as various Gigai prototypes with her. She says she wants to hear what Urahara's strategy is for a worst case scenario such as this one. After a brief moment, he accuses her of being a sneaky woman and gives Tessai several orders. Urahara explains that in a matter of twenty hours, he shall create Gigai for him and their now-former Shinigami that will mask their Reiatsu completely. He adds that he will fix all of their problems in the Human World, no matter how long it takes. The pendulum of time then swings back to the present. In the Visored's hideout, Shinji mentions how Urahara was straight-on with his calculations; in fact, the one thing he miscalculated was not making one. He adds that he and the others really owe him before heading out to the battlefield of the Gotei 13 and Espada. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki states that it is also a Substitute Shinigami's responsibility to take care of other Shinigami's belongings. Renji Abarai arrives in Ichigo Kurosaki's room, telling him that he has come to pick up his Gigai. Ichigo asks him why he left it here in the first place, to which Renji comments that Kisuke Urahara made him work like a dog in order to pay for it. As Renji picks up his Gigai, he wonders what is going on, as it has been remodeled in a ballerina-style costume. Rukia explains that she accidentally spilled curry on it, so she sent it to Uryū Ishida for fixing, as Ichigo and Renji wonder how it became a dress. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Hadō #88 * Bakudō #81 * * Techniques used: * (flashback) Shinigami techniques: * Navigation Category:Episodes